Vector And Silver's Hiking Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog head out for a nice hiking adventure together!
1. Chapter 1

**Vector And Silver's Hiking Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I like Vector and Silver so much, I use them nearly all the time in my games. Come to think of, they make great characters to write, so what they hey, I figured. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog belong to SEGA.

* * *

Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog were both taking a nice hike towards the mountain. The pair of humanoid animals were heading westward of Station Square, leaving behind their friends and Pizza Hut as the two were to enjoy a full day of nature.

"Nothing beats being out here in the wide open wild, 'eh Silver?" Vector laughed as he ribbed Silver, holding on to the light straps that were attached to his blue backpack.

Silver, who was carrying a black backpack with yellow stripes, nodded in agreement as he smiled. "Yeah... I'm glad that the world is a peace with itself. That, and finally, it's nice to be out of the kitchen."

"But you're not a woman!" Vector teased as he and Silver both laughed, wrapping their arms around each other as they started heading uphill. The nice spring breeze accompanied the nice, green grassy mountain, of which was dotted with beautiful patches of blooming flowers, from the standard pink lillies to the breathtaking dandelions.

"This was a really good call, Vector. After all, I've never really been exposed to this side of nature," Silver complimented as he explained, doing several hand motions for no reason whatsoever, "When I first arrived here, I was completely taken away. After all, my original home was a complete disaster. Fire everywhere, barely anything that moves..."

Vector nodded, understanding what trouble Silver went through. "It's all right, Silver. That's all in the past now, and besides!" He rubbed Silver in the back as he grinned, his front sharp teeth revealing themselves, "You fit much better here than you did there!"

Silver's eyes began to be filled with tears, sniffling out of happiness. "Oh, Vector... that was the nicest thing anyone said to me..."

Vector chuckled, looking up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining brightly down on them. "Oh Silver, I always had a good feeling about you. After all, remember when you first came to Pizza Hut?"

Silver stopped for a brief moment to remember it. He snapped his fingers as he gasped. "Oh yeah... that's when I basically met everyone..." He chuckled, stretching his arms out as he retracted, "At the very least, I learned how to make good pizzas."

"And good garlic nuts, too," Vector added as he was just so happening to be munching on said snacks, "These things are delicious! What's your secret to them, anyway?"

Silver rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Believe me, Vector, you wouldn't want to believe it one bit."

"Come on, be honest," Vector pleaded, as he and Silver managed to reach the top of the grassy mountain. They were now approximately one hundred and fifty one feet above the earth, looking down eastward to see the trail they took. Vector grinned as he placed his hands on his hips. "What a perfect view! Wouldn't you agree, Silver?"

Silver nodded as he observed the area very closely. "You bet, Vector! The nice spring breeze, then clear blue sky, the birds singing..." He sighed as he clasped his hands together, closing his eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Vector gave Silver a thumbs up. "As it is written, Silver mah boi, this peace is what all true warriors strive for!" He then placed down his blue backpack, opening it up, searching for several stuff in it. "And while we're here, let's make a temporary pit stop."

Silver nodded in agreement as he also took off his backpack. "Boy, you said it, Vector!" He got several things out of his bag, mostly mechanical objects. He then took out an old silver-colored Nintendo DS, turning it on, to see that it had nothing in it. "Hmph. Looks like I forgot to bring games again."

Vector merely laughed as he rolled on the smooth grass. "Worry not, Silver! We're simply here to enjoy beauty at its finest, remember?"

Silver nodded in agreement, smiling as he placed away the DS back into his bag. "You're right, Vector! I shouldn't worry about such a stupid thing in a peaceful time like this!" He then rolled next to Vector, sighing as he wrapped his elbows around his head, looking up as white puffy clouds appeared in the clear blue sky. "Today is such a perfect day, wouldn't you say, Vector?"

Vector nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There's nothing that can ruin such a good day!"

Silver smiled, and he then noticed some shapes in the cloud, pointing at them. "Look, Vector! And airplane!"

Vector smirked, glancing over to Silver, who was on the right side of him. "Ahh, but I bet you can't find the computer room!" He pointed at a cloud that was southward, which was shaped like a small squared room with a computer in it.

Silver's eyes widened as he glanced back at Vector. "How did you manage to figure that one out so quick, Vector?"

Vector chuckled, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "Life works in many mysterious ways, Silver. You just have to take what it gives you and go with it."

Silver smiled, nodding in agreement as he returned to looking up at the white puffy clouds. "Sigh... you're right, Vector. I shouldn't have doubted you." He managed to spot a train, a boat, and a pizza, all of which made things interesting. "Hey Vector, how 'bout I make both of us pizza? For lunch?"

Vector got up, staring at Silver with a grin across his broad face. "Pizza for lunch? Are you sure you don't want something else?"

Silver also got up, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, burgers are so common these days, and frankly I cannot stand chili dogs, so I figured..." He sheepishly smiled as he shrugged, "Why not pizzas? After all, it's only fitting!"

Vector continued staring at Silver, and he laughed, patting Silver on the back. "Silver, you have made quite a good point." He stood up and pulled several things out of his blue backpack, including a pizza oven, which somehow conveniently fit inside the backpack, "It's only fitting, and hey! We rarely even eat our own pizzas!"

"That's the spirit, Vector!" Silver commented as he got out some rough dough, flattening it out to make it all spread.


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes later, Vector and Silver are both enjoying their hot, delicious regular pizza, drinking some nice cool Pepsi to accommodate it. The sky remains clear blue as the sun continues shining down brightly, nothing possibly could go wrong on such a great spring day in April.

"Should we spend a few more minutes here resting before we head back to hiking?" Silver suggested as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Vector rubbed his chin, and he nodded, sipping the last of his Pepsi. "You bet, Silver! There's nothing that's holding us back!"

The two laughed joyfully as they both lied on their backs, looking at the puffy clouds disappear as they closed their eyes for three to five minutes. Suddenly, however, two minutes and forty seven seconds later, Silver got up, hearing a strange buzzing sound coming from the northeastern direction.

"Hey Vector, do you hear that?" Silver asked as he stood up, seeing a strange dark cloud incoming from the northeast. "It doesn't look like it'll rain, but something's not right..."

Vector yawned loudly as he stretched, scratching his back as he stood up, walking over to Silver. "Yeah Silver, what's up?" Vector asked as he was then directed to looking towards the northeastern direction, seeing the dark cloud. "What the heck is that thing?" He shouted in dismay as he pointed at the incoming dark cloud.

The dark cloud, in fact, wasn't a cloud at all. It actually was several Buzz Bombers and Batbrains heading towards them! Silver and Vector glanced eat each other, then back at the incoming squad of enemies, screaming as they packed up everything and headed down the hill on the western end.

"I knew there was something fishy about that cloud!" Silver pouted as he tripped, tumbling down the hill as he landed in several bushes. He spat out some berries, moaning as he held his head.

Vector grabbed Silver and pulled him out, being rammed in the head by a Batbrain robot. Vector growled as he grabbed the Batbrain and chucked it at the incoming Buzz Bombers, causing them to fall. Silver then dusted himself off and used his psychic power to freeze the Buzz Bombers and Batbrains in mid air, chucking them down onto the grassy hill, causing them to break. Three Buzz Bombers avoided this and fired shots at Silver and Vector, which didn't hurt them much, but did enough damage to pester them. Vector grabbed a boulder and chucked it at the three Buzz Bombers, but two of them dodged it as the one in the middle was crushed. Silver headed towards the northern direction, seeing a river stream that was heading westward. He turned to Vector, shouting over to him.

"Vector! The stream! The robots can't get us in the stream!" Silver suggested as he jumped in. Must to his dismay, Silver was bitten by the ravenous Choppers that populated the freshwater.

Vector gasped as he saw Silver being bitten by five Choppers, and attempted to run over to help when he was grabbed by the tail by a Moto Bug, who began spinning the crocodile around. Vector screamed as he was then released, crashing into a nearby maple tree, causing the tree to fall. Vector rubbed his head as he was attacked by several more Batbrains, who were attacking him with their robotic wings. Vector tried swatting away the pests, when he was blasted by the Buzz Bombers, who kept populating. Vector growled, and he began punching through the thick bark of the tree, punching underground as he was forced to escape. The Batbrains attempted following, but Vector smashed them into pieces with several swings of his tail.

Silver flopped in the water, trying so badly to get rid of the Choppers. He guarded himself, but quickly realized that this would not be enough. Silver screamed as he used his psychic powers to pick up several barrels nearby, chucking them at the Choppers, causing the robotic fishes to flop in the water. Silver smirked, and he ran over to the Choppers, picking them up with his hands and smashing them into pieces. He gasped, before being gang blasted by the squad of seventeen Buzz Bombers, who were intend on killing. Silver tried using his psychic powers to help, but the Batbrains started ramming him in the water. Silver gasped for breath as he was underwater, and after several seconds, was knocked out cold.

The Buzz Bombers and Batbrains all evilly chortled as they managed to successfully wipe out Silver. They scourged the area for Vector. Suddenly, just on the other side of the stream, Vector emerged, quickly pulling out Silver from the water and pulling him underground. Vector gave Silver to pills, allowing the albino hedgehog to recover to his senses. He glanced at Vector, smiling.

"Thanks, Vector. I thought I was a goner," Silver admitted as he rubbed his forehead, still traumatized from the brutal beatings he had received.

Vector shook his head as he pointed upward. "I'm afraid it's not over yet, Silver. Look." Up above, the Buzz Bombers and Batbrains were still observing the area, joined in by several Moto Bugs. Vector looked back down at Silver, placing both of his hands on the albino hedgehog's shoulders as he explained, "It's best that we travel underground for now. Who knows just what are these freaks planning.

Silver blinked for a few seconds, and realizing what Vector stated was true, he nodded in agreement. "Right. It's best to go when there's nothing stalking you."

"Precisely," Vector stated as he patted Silver on the head, grinning as he added, "My Silver, you sure have definitely grown up! I'm proud that you managed to mature so well!"

Silver slightly blushed, chuckling nervously as he remarked, "Oh... it's really nothing, Vector, honest..."

Vector shook his head, replying hastily as he shook his hands, "Oh nonononono, it's quite all right, Silver! You managed to do your best, and that's all that matters." He turned around, the dark cave being pitch black. "Now come on – we can do this together, partner. Let's lose those robotic freaks."

Silver nodded, giving a thumbs up sign as he and Vector headed down the path, walking right into the pitch black.

Several minutes later, Vector and Silver are both enjoying their hot, delicious regular pizza, drinking some nice cool Pepsi to accommodate it. The sky remains clear blue as the sun continues shining down brightly, nothing possibly could go wrong on such a great spring day in April.

"Should we spend a few more minutes here resting before we head back to hiking?" Silver suggested as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Vector rubbed his chin, and he nodded, sipping the last of his Pepsi. "You bet, Silver! There's nothing that's holding us back!"

The two laughed joyfully as they both lied on their backs, looking at the puffy clouds disappear as they closed their eyes for three to five minutes. Suddenly, however, two minutes and forty seven seconds later, Silver got up, hearing a strange buzzing sound coming from the northeastern direction.

"Hey Vector, do you hear that?" Silver asked as he stood up, seeing a strange dark cloud incoming from the northeast. "It doesn't look like it'll rain, but something's not right..."

Vector yawned loudly as he stretched, scratching his back as he stood up, walking over to Silver. "Yeah Silver, what's up?" Vector asked as he was then directed to looking towards the northeastern direction, seeing the dark cloud. "What the heck is that thing?" He shouted in dismay as he pointed at the incoming dark cloud.

The dark cloud, in fact, wasn't a cloud at all. It actually was several Buzz Bombers and Batbrains heading towards them! Silver and Vector glanced eat each other, then back at the incoming squad of enemies, screaming as they packed up everything and headed down the hill on the western end.

"I knew there was something fishy about that cloud!" Silver pouted as he tripped, tumbling down the hill as he landed in several bushes. He spat out some berries, moaning as he held his head.

Vector grabbed Silver and pulled him out, being rammed in the head by a Batbrain robot. Vector growled as he grabbed the Batbrain and chucked it at the incoming Buzz Bombers, causing them to fall. Silver then dusted himself off and used his psychic power to freeze the Buzz Bombers and Batbrains in mid air, chucking them down onto the grassy hill, causing them to break. Three Buzz Bombers avoided this and fired shots at Silver and Vector, which didn't hurt them much, but did enough damage to pester them. Vector grabbed a boulder and chucked it at the three Buzz Bombers, but two of them dodged it as the one in the middle was crushed. Silver headed towards the northern direction, seeing a river stream that was heading westward. He turned to Vector, shouting over to him.

"Vector! The stream! The robots can't get us in the stream!" Silver suggested as he jumped in. Must to his dismay, Silver was bitten by the ravenous Choppers that populated the freshwater.

Vector gasped as he saw Silver being bitten by five Choppers, and attempted to run over to help when he was grabbed by the tail by a Moto Bug, who began spinning the crocodile around. Vector screamed as he was then released, crashing into a nearby maple tree, causing the tree to fall. Vector rubbed his head as he was attacked by several more Batbrains, who were attacking him with their robotic wings. Vector tried swatting away the pests, when he was blasted by the Buzz Bombers, who kept populating. Vector growled, and he began punching through the thick bark of the tree, punching underground as he was forced to escape. The Batbrains attempted following, but Vector smashed them into pieces with several swings of his tail.

Silver flopped in the water, trying so badly to get rid of the Choppers. He guarded himself, but quickly realized that this would not be enough. Silver screamed as he used his psychic powers to pick up several barrels nearby, chucking them at the Choppers, causing the robotic fishes to flop in the water. Silver smirked, and he ran over to the Choppers, picking them up with his hands and smashing them into pieces. He gasped, before being gang blasted by the squad of seventeen Buzz Bombers, who were intend on killing. Silver tried using his psychic powers to help, but the Batbrains started ramming him in the water. Silver gasped for breath as he was underwater, and after several seconds, was knocked out cold.

The Buzz Bombers and Batbrains all evilly chortled as they managed to successfully wipe out Silver. They scourged the area for Vector. Suddenly, just on the other side of the stream, Vector emerged, quickly pulling out Silver from the water and pulling him underground. Vector gave Silver to pills, allowing the albino hedgehog to recover to his senses. He glanced at Vector, smiling.

"Thanks, Vector. I thought I was a goner," Silver admitted as he rubbed his forehead, still traumatized from the brutal beatings he had received.

Vector shook his head as he pointed upward. "I'm afraid it's not over yet, Silver. Look." Up above, the Buzz Bombers and Batbrains were still observing the area, joined in by several Moto Bugs. Vector looked back down at Silver, placing both of his hands on the albino hedgehog's shoulders as he explained, "It's best that we travel underground for now. Who knows just what are these freaks planning.

Silver blinked for a few seconds, and realizing what Vector stated was true, he nodded in agreement. "Right. It's best to go when there's nothing stalking you."

"Precisely," Vector stated as he patted Silver on the head, grinning as he added, "My Silver, you sure have definitely grown up! I'm proud that you managed to mature so well!"

Silver slightly blushed, chuckling nervously as he remarked, "Oh... it's really nothing, Vector, honest..."

Vector shook his head, replying hastily as he shook his hands, "Oh nonononono, it's quite all right, Silver! You managed to do your best, and that's all that matters." He turned around, the dark cave being pitch black. "Now come on – we can do this together, partner. Let's lose those robotic freaks."

Silver nodded, giving a thumbs up sign as he and Vector headed down the path, walking right into the pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gee, it sure is dark in here." Silver admitted as he could barely see anything at all, due to the underground path being completely pitch black.

"Well of course it's dark! You can barely see anything at all!" Vector snapped, clinging onto Silver so that neither would lose each other.

"Geeze, Vector, you don't have to be so rude..."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Silver, but we have to keep close to each other, or who knows what might happen down here."

"Hey... Vector, that just hit me."

"What is it, Silver?"

"Did you bring a light?"

"...NO."

"Hmm... well, this is a downer. Maybe someone will lend us his."

"...IF we persuade him..."

"Are we really quoting from CD-I? Really?"

"The truth hurts, don't it?"

"I should have figured. Come on, Vector, we have to be pretty close- AHHHH!!!"

"Silver!? SILVER!!!"

Vector ran to Silver's aid, grabbing the Albino hedgehog's left hand as he pulled him up. There was a dim lantern nearby, illuminating the entire area that Vector and Silver got themselves into. It was apparent that the two were at a cliff.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to head back up," Vector suggested as he climbed up a nearby ladder, with Silver following closely.

The two managed to exit the underground, and the two emerged on another green grassy mountain, one that overlooked the meadows towards the east, south, and west. Silver and Vector looked at each other, grinned, and gave each other a high five as they took in the fresh breath of air.

"Well, it looks like all is well, and that we can resume our hiking trip," Vector stated as he pounded his chest, pointing up at the sun, "And what do you know, it's gotten a bit cooler, too!"

"What a relief," Silver admitted as he wiped his forehead. "I would have been baked if I waited any longer."

The two humanoid animals laughed as they looked at each other, prompting one more high five, as the ground then shook again, causing Vector and Silver to hold onto each other.

"Just what is up with this crazy day!?" Silver shouted, gasping in horror as the Buzz Bombers returned, along with the Batbrains and Moto Bugs.

Vector growled, adjusting his headphones firmly as he got into a fighting pose. "I let them get to me with ease. I'm not going to let that happen again!" He looked at Silver. "Come on, Silver! You can't possibly lose to a bunch of friggin' robots!"

Silver dropped his jaw, taking several seconds to think. However, he was quick to react as Vector ran over to the robots, beating the ever loving pulp out of them. Silver shook his left fist, still pondering what to do.

"Do I help, or do I just sit back? Oh, I can't decide!" Silver growled as he slapped himself, snapping out of his senses. He grinned, getting into a fighting pose as he shouted with determination, "No! I can't lose! I won't lose!" He screamed a war cry as he ran towards the Buzz Bombers, using his psychic powers to blow them to bits. "All right, here it goes!"

Vector continued pounding the Moto Bugs and Batbrains with his powerful fists, using his tail to severe the Buzz Bombers. Vector laughed victoriously as he ripped out the electrical cords that ran rampant within the mechanical bodies, using them to tangle the other robots. He turned around and felt happy, seeing Silver kicking the robots all around. The two continued their struggle together, winning a strong battle against the robots, who seemed to have spawned endlessly. Several Buzz Bombers shot lasers at Silver and Vector, but Silver deflected them with his psychic powers, kicking up dust to make it hard for the Buzz Bombers to see. Vector then picked up a fainted Moto Burg and chucked it at the squad of Buzz Bombers, causing them to explode in a great fashion.

Vector cheered as he gave a thumbs up, but the Batbrains were ramming him in the back, causing him to fall flat on his body. He moaned, opening his eyes to the Moto Bugs picking at his face. He screamed in anger, punching away the Moto Bugs as he grabbed the Batbrains, stuffed them into his jaw, and crunched down on them, spitting the mechanical remains out. Several Crabmeat snuck out from underground, pinching Silver on the butt. Silver yelped, stumbling back as he tumbled a bit down the grassy mountain. Vector saw this, but as he tried going to Silver for aid, he tripped, one of the Moto Bugs purposely doing so. Vector growled, and he picked up the Moto Bug, ramming its body into the Crabmeats as he rushed towards Silver. Silver moaned, having received some injury on his knee, but being all right enough to continue fighting. Vector helped Silver back up, and the two of them looked at each other, smiling.

"How about we make this more interesting?' Vector asked as he gave a thumbs up.

Silver nodded, cracking his knuckles together. "You bet. Let's make some fireworks fly!"

The two of them ran towards the horde of robots, breaking them with sheer force as they continued running uphill. The two had placed their backpacks on the top of the mountain, making it easier for Vector and Silver to deal with combat. Vector then picked up his combat and began swinging it around, knocking the robots into pieces with complete ease as Silver popped out a slingshot, firing several pebbles. After five minutes of pure non stop brawling, the last of the robots, a lone Crabmeat, was destroyed with a punch to the face by Vector, and this, Vector and Silver have successfully won their challenging match.

"Silver, we did it!" Vector complimented as he jumped up for joy, spinning around as he posed heroically. "That was the best beat down I've ever been involved since fifteen years ago! I've never felt so alive!"

Silver nodded in agreement as he also jumped for joy. "Yeah! Those robots didn't have any idea of what was coming to them!"

Vector laughed, patting Silver on the back as the two picked up their backpacks and started heading westward, heading down the grassy mountain, "Well, Silver, now that we have taken care of trouble, we can finally continue our hiking for the rest of the day in peace!"

Silver nodded, wrapping his right arm around Vector as he replied, "Yeah! Today sure was a great day for a brawl. A nice relaxing walk is just what we need from this hectic insanity!"

Both Vector and Silver laughed joyfully as they skipped down the mountain, resuming their regular walking as they headed through the thick jungle that lied at the base of the mountain, heading westward as the clear blue sky transformed into a magnificent yellow-orange sunset.

**THE END**


End file.
